Falling to the black
by Falling Inside the Black
Summary: Aizen is sealed but has taken revenge before he was.
1. Chapter 1

Falling Into The Black

Urahara had seen it coming. Not this, but something similar.

He had guessed that he would not go out without an injury from the fight with Aizen, but that Aizen is doing this to him he had not counted on.

"My latest discovery" Aizen he had whispered in his ear just before he slit through Urahara.

He smiled when he saw the confusion in the gray eyes.

Urahara had tried to discover what Aizen could have done with him .

Until the day he began to hear the screams.

To feel the emptiness.

To be aware that it was his fault that everyone lost their live.

He had planted it just to Uraharas heart.

Guilt and despair.

They spread into his inner world and captured every other feeling.

Took every happy memory.

Stripped him of every dream.

Benihime tried to defend him desperately, to open the eyes of their master to give him a dream, yes, give a destination to life.

All in vain. After months of hard fighting she gave up. Uraharas Interior has always resembled a maze but now it was even more a black hole nobody can get out. Not even Benihime.

The master she once knew so well and appreciated was now nothing more than a depressed old man.

He don't even hear her anymore.

Urahara find no rest in his sleep.

In his dreams he saw all the faces of people he knew.

And their were dead.

It was a lot harder for him every day to hold his mask up.

Especially for Ichigo.

He did not know why, but the boy was able, though not quite, to see through his mask. He avoids it to see in Ichigo's warm brown eyes.

He knew he would see a questioning look and Urahara would respond with a imploring look.

The guilt feelings were ultimately eaten by despair.

He had everything under control. He hoped at least ...

"Urahara-san?"

He looked up. Orihime stood before him, an anxious smile on her face.

Ichigo and the others had come to practice. Jinta and Ururu cleaned the store.

Tessai made tea. He had agreed to come down to practice with Ichigo .

Chad and Renji were finished with their fight, Chad had won. Both looked exhausted.

Renji was covered with bruises and scratches. To top it he had a black eye.

He complained loudly.

"Hey Hat 'n Clogs! How about a fight?" Ichigo shouted across the trainings area.

"Fine." Urahara shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He pulled out his cane.

"Sing, Benihime!" He pointed his sword at Ichigo.

"Ready-Urahara-san?"

"Born Ready."

The two held nothing back. Ichigo has been strong, Urahara knew, so why hold back to the young who can tolerate this gross?

Their swords crashed into each other with such force, it caused little sparks.

Urahara blocked a blow from Ichigo as he heard them again.

The screams. They became louder and louder and he could nothing do but hold his ears.

The emptiness began to spread again.

Big mistake. Zangetsu cut trough him like paper.

His vision begun to blur. "Urahara!"

He heard Ichigo but he no longer saw the readhead.

The screams grew louder and the world went black.

_Damn!_

Ichigo could not draw Zangetsu back when it cut through Uraharas belly.

Blood spattered around him and he saw the blond shopkeeper fall on his knees.

He was still holding his ears. Ichigo saw fear in Uraharas gray eyes.

The blonde let out a scream." Urahara!" Ichigo screamed. He knelt beside the blonde, whose eyes start to cluod over.

"Orihime-san!"Paniced, he pressed the deep cut he had caused.

Red blood float steadily from the wound, staining the green kimono.

There was a large puddle on the floor and stuck to Ichigos hakama.

_Oh God!_ Ichigo thoughts raced as Uraharas blood seeped through his fingers like sand in an hourglass.

The cut went right through the stomach and released red flesh.

Ichigo could smell the blood, he saw it, it was all around and far too much.

He could have sworn that he felt like it started to rain. Time seemed to stand still.

"Kurosaki-kun, what happened?" Orihime knelt against him, on her face was pure shock .

"I do not know ..." he whispered. The redhead just stare on the wound, the blood ran through his fingers as life flowed from the man he liked ...

"Kurosaki-kun, take your hands off please!" His hands stayed where they were.

"Kurosaki-kun!" He did not respond, just stared at the blood.

"Kurosaki-kun, please, or he dies!" Orihime pleaded. "ICHIGO!"

Two strong hands pulled down his from the cut and the blood flow out faster, until Orihime put her hands on it.

Orange light spread over Urahara and the blood circulation stops after a few seconds.

"What the hell happend?" asked Renji.

**Okay, done with the first chapter.**

**I know it isn't very long, but the second one is finished.**

**Just review and I update.**

**Kichi: Nobody will read this story...**

**Falling Inside the Black : Shut up! Maby someone will read...**

**Kichi: Never. Right Urahara?**

**Urahara: Why the Heck am I the one who gets insane?**

**Kichi and Falling Inside the Black : You ARE insane.**

**Falling inside the Black : Maby I let Ichigo safe you?**

**Urahara : I can safe myself!**

**Kichi : Really?**

**Urahara :... What do you want with the rope? *gets really pale***

**Falling Inside the Black: Nothing... *evil smile***

**Kichi: Thanks for reading and pleas review! Urahara come BACK!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 3

Maze

With a groan Urahara opened his eyes. The ground beneath him was cold and damp. _God, what happened? _He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened.

The memories came in bits and were not actual clear. For him it was as if he would look through a dirty window.

The only really clear thing was Ichigo's face, contorted with fear and shock. And everywhere were red beads in the air.

_Oh no!_

And everything came back. The training and the screams and his own cry of pain as he felt as Zangetsu cut through him.

He pressed the hand flat on his belly. There was no warm wetness.

There was also no brain-consuming pain. There was ... nothing. Urahara stood up slowly, his legs a little wobbly, and the body stiff from a long lie on the cold floor.

He let his glance wander through the area. The place seemed so familiar.

_There is no use in standing around here._ With a sigh he took a step and fell face-first on the stone floor.

"Oh great, how long have I lying?" With a groan he rose again, this time he had laid a hand as a precaution against a wall. After a few shaky steps

he took his hand from the wall and looked around again. He was surrounded by two massive stone walls where weeds sprout. Further down the corridor was a wall that the blocked the way straight ahead.

To the left and right were from two courses. "A maze ..." Something made click in his head. That was his soul.

The last time he entered it, the walls were white. The floor was marble and instead weeds grew beautiful climbing plants along the walls.

_Oh._ That was his inner world? He previously had not found his way out here, but now? It was dark and cold. Shadows were swearing at each corner and he'd heard screams far away.

But when this was his interior world, thenBenihime was here too. She was his only hope to get out of here.

He stood in front of the dirty gray wall and looked for a note in which direction he should go. Like someone had read his minde, a bloodcurdling scream went through the silence. Urahara took a deep breath. He was shaking, his palms were moist and his stomach turned over inside him. On his tongue he could find a bitter taste.

He had two options. He could go right to look at who or what there was shouting, or he go to the left, away from the strange noises.

"But the only one living here was Benihime. And if she screams, then something has to be wrong."

With a feeling like he had signed his death sentence, Urahara went right. After approximate 47 corners and harrowing screams later, the next cry was only one corridor away ."Benihime?" he called gently. No one answered him.

It rustled. "Benihime?" he asked again and walked carefully around the corner. It rustled again. "Beni-" Suddenly there was no more ground and he stepped with his right foot into nothing.

With a cry he fell down and felt something sharp pressing against the right side of his hip. The gap was deep enough for his whole leg including his hip to get stuck in it.

With a groan he tried to push himself up, but soon realized that he was stuck. Furious, he tried again. Urahara cried out as he felt the sharp stone cut in his hip. He collapsed and tried to shift his weight to ease the pain. Instead the stone tore at his flesh. Tears welled in his eyes when he felt a part of his flesh tore off.

Urahara stood still. If he moved further down he would tore off the piece of his flesh from. IF he moved up, the stone would dig into his flesh in the other direction, and probably get stuck. A move to the right and the stone would cut more deeply into the flesh and press it to the bone, A move to the left and it would only push it further upward. Front and rear ran out the same thing.

None of these options would run without pain, so he decided to push up further, in the hope that he finally came out from the gap.

His fingers searched for his hat which had flown off of his head. He stretched himself slightly in his direction to achieve it. The stone dug itself further into his hip.

He bit his lip until it bled. Tears ran down his cheeks when he finally grab his hat. He gently squeezed it together with a flat hand and then rolled it.

Every movement hurt so much. It felt as if someone cut small pieces out of his body. Hat he put his rolled hat between his teeth

and bite down. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. His hands were placed on the cold floor. Then, without hesitation , he expressed himself up with full force.

The stone cut through the thin layer of muscle and scraped along the hipbone. He bit on his hat and tried to forget everything. Faint crunching filled the silent as stone and bone rubbing against each other. For a brief moment he thought of giving up, but he expressed himself more and more up. With a soft _crack_ broke a bone , and he managed to pull his hip from the gap.

He crawled backwards, away from that cursed gap. His eyes stared at the black sky. He began to sob. The tears had no end.

His hand groped their way at his side along. Warm wetness ran from the wound. The waistband of his trousers was torn with naturally. He carefully lifted his head.

on the dirty floor was a blood trail. Slowly his eyes wandered to the wound. His head fell back immediately. He had seen his bare bone.

His stomach turned, he get dizzy. The gray eyes were fixed on a single star in the sky. Funny. Otherwise the sky was always full of stars here ...

Urahara heard a growl beside him. A deep growl. Benihime had never done such a noise before. His head turned in the direction of the noise. Gray eyes saw blood-red.

The creature looked lizard-like. It was black and his mouth were full of white, sharp teeth. A black, forked tongue ran down his cheek, licked up the tears.

_Maby I can faint before it eats me alive? _The head of the creature glittering down at his side. He feels the breath of the creature on his wound, and closed his eyes.

The tongue slit carefull over the red flesh. _Why I don't faint?_ He tongue disappeared and left an intolerable burning. Then teeth drove over the raw meat. He screamed again, But not alone. _She_ cried with him. The creature disappeared, ran farther back until it could no longer heared.

"_Master ..."_

/ / / / / / /

When he calls her the first time, she thought it was a dream. Besides the shrine of his despair, she heard nothing else all day long.

The sky , once full of other stars had now only one left. His name was Ichigo and was her last hope. If someone can save her beloved master and get rid of this beast then the redhead. "Benihime?" The vocie was back and sounded closer. "Beni-" And then she heard him screaming. She despair has heard him too.

She heard him shouting, louder and louder. And then ..._silence_.

_Oh Fuck! Hurry up!_

She ran through numerous courses and bumped almost together with a wall. She heard quiet sobs. Her master had not seriously cried for 110 years. It growls. The cattle were with him.

He screamed again. Benihime saw the cattle. It licked along a deep wound . He screamed again. She cried with him. His despair ran away.

Benihime looked down at her master. Tears ran down his pallid cheeks, eyes closed, lips bloody.

His clothing was torn and soaked with blood. She knelt down beside him.

_"Master ..."_

/ / / / / / /

Urahara heard her sweet voice. He felt her hair over his face as shegently placed hs head into her lap.

His eyes opened and looked into the crimson-red eyes of Benihime. "Princess ..." "_Master ..."_ "It's nice to see you again ..." his voice was not more than a whisper.

_"You must go ..."_ She brushed through his hair. "I don't know how ..." She smiled. _"Sleep."_

Carefully, she leaned down to him and pressed her lips against his check_ "It will not come back."_

Gray eyes closed and her master disappeared.

**AN: **

**Falling Inside the black : ... I'm sorry...**

**Kichi : Oh God! This is shit, you know!**

**Falling Inside the Black : I know!**

**Kichi : So many spelling** **mistakes!**

**Falling inside the Black : I know! Shut the Fuck up!**

**Urahara : How about you ask someone of the nice readers out there for Co-up?**

**Kichi : Great idea old man! Please review if you have mercy with FItB and want to help her!**

**Falling Inside the Black : Co-up?**

**Urahara : You need it, belive me.**

**Falling Inside the Black : O_o**

**All three together : Please review *bow***


End file.
